


Ship name... Dylan. So simple... yet so perfect.

by Adensionia



Series: Friend-fiction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexy Times, Vampires, Werewolves, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E. Dylan knew he had to have 2.0's hot bod. He would kill for it. Rawr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship name... Dylan. So simple... yet so perfect.

Edgy Dylan watched as his counterpart, Dylan 2.0, walked through the conveniently placed, foggy forest. Edgy had been watching 2.0 for a while now. He'd been drawn to the neck-bearded fellow, yet he had no idea as to why. Ed was a werewolf, and 2.0 a vampire. Their love would never be true. Besides that, Ed was also a demon from the 748th dimension. He couldn't let someone near him because of his dark past that would surely get others' hurt.  
But, suddenly another werewolf came out of nowhere! What?!?! Yeah! Super spooks!!!1! Another werewolf came out of nowhere and attacked 2.0! This was a predicament for Ed. Would he betray his own kind for love...?

 

 

Yes. Yes he would.

 

 

Ed swooped down and murdered the other werewolf in one fatal blow, standing before 2.0, now covered in blood. 2.0 gasps,"You... Saved me. But why?" Ed pulls 2.0 into a deep kiss, breaking away after a few moments. Ed stares lustfully into the vampire 2.0's eyes,"Because I love you." He states, filled with desire. 2.0 resumes the kiss and breaks away,"I do too. But..." He pushes Ed away,"We cannot! This love is forbidden among our people!" Ed pulls 2.0 into an embrace,"I don't care! They can all die!" 2.0 moans,"Oh, I love you so much."  
Ed smirks,"I know. Let's go to my love cave." He carries 2.0 bridal style to his love cave, it did not smell nice. It smelled like love juice.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~Now in 2.0's POV ;) 10 min later ;););););););)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was love mayonnaise flowing from his blue-veined custard chucker and I was wetter than an ocean. We were ready for more. The unrelenting orgasms from his clunger hammering my penis pothole made me come so hard, I began sweating like a midget nun at a penguin shoot. The plowing of my ring piece was so vigorous, he soon found his sperm factories joining his spunk-filled spam rocket deep in my turd cutter. The feeling of his cock snot leaching down my throat got my beige slime flowing quicker than greased shit off a shiny shovel. Within no time, I could feel the shitty Da Vinci load foaming from my turd cutter and all over my hairy goblet.  
"AH! AH! AH! AH! HARDER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I didn't want it to end. But alas, Ed had fallen asleep while still inside of me. I figured I should as well, letting myself doze off, covered in crusty man juices.

 

The end :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

**Author's Note:**

> The end. That's my friendfiction. Suck on that Dylan's. You thought I wouldn't do it. You were wrong. I am your god and you wiLL BEND TO MY WILL. This is book one, bitches. More friendfiction is going to be cumin your way. All aboard the erotica-train! Toot, toot!


End file.
